


La cerise sur le gâteau

by malurette



Category: Les aventuriers du NHS Survivaure (Audio play)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quand ça ne pourra jamais être pire...
Relationships: Bleûten/Johnson





	La cerise sur le gâteau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La cerise sur le gâteau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les aventuriers du NHS Survivaure  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Johnson/Bleûten + Sabrovitch  
>  **Genre :** losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Knarf ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, et, s'il vous plaît, ne lui répétez pas ce que je fais : à l'époque où je suivais encore sa série mp3 il n'était pas exactement d'accord pour qu'on _fanwork_ e son œuvre.
> 
> **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Bleûten et Johnson, pour Drakys"> (mème à bisous – novembre '06)  
>  ~~madieu c'était y'a plus de 15 ans qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie depuis ?~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140

Chaque mission confiée à Bleûten et Johnson tournait toujours plus ou moins au fiasco. Surtout quand on leur adjoignait Sabrovitch. Cette fois-là, après le calvaire de devoir la revivre au travers du rapport à l’Amiral Mc Gregor, ils décidèrent d’en noyer le souvenir déjà cuisant dans la première gargote venue, à grand renfort de vin rouge d’Antarès. 

Ivres morts, tentant tant bien que mal de se remettre de leurs émotions, et dans le feu (plus ou moins vif) de l’action, sans comprendre comment, ils se roulèrent un gros _french kiss_. (En fait, vu leur état, ça tenait plus du _krygonit kiss_ , mais ça ils évitèrent soigneusement d’en reparler, autant que des effets secondaires au lendemain de cette brosse pourtant par ailleurs mémorable.)

C’était, à les croire, la cerise confite couronnant le gâteau à la merde que constituait cette journée…


End file.
